The horrible tale of life
by mikuruasahina123123
Summary: Well this basically the same as the original Hunger Games but instead everything revolves around Gale and Katniss. BTW It may be a while until I update because school is gonna be starting soon and I've got a lot to do.
1. Night before

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, but I do own this story.

It was a normal day for Katniss Everdeen. She was walking towards the Meadow when a thought hit her. _The reaping's tomorrow.__ I forgot!_ Katniss simply tried to shrug off the horrible feeling that Prim would be chosen. _Stop thinking that Katniss! Your just going to jinx yourself! _Katniss just shook the thought off with a new one,_ Hunting with Gale! _Katniss continued to walk down to the Meadow. When she got to the fence that was _supposed _to be activated with electricity she shook her head. _Electrocuted 24/7 my ass. _She easily slipped under the rather large hole in the fence.

She continued to walk until her best friend, Gale Hawthorne came in view. "What took you so long Catnip?"

Katniss simply smiled at Gale and said "I was thinking, so I stopped walking for a minute."

"I don't mind. I was just wondering." Gale sighed and rested his head on a rock covered in moss. "What we're you thinking bout?"

Katniss took a seat next to Gale and said "Hunger Games"

"Bunch of bull shot if you ask me."

Katniss smirked and said "Well as a matter of fact I didn't ask you."

"katniss stop trying to be funny. Your much better at hunting."

"Speaking of hunting when are we going to start?"


	2. The disaster strikes

"Come on little duck it's almost time."

"Katniss, what if-"

"Prim you're not gonna get picked."

Prim looked at her older sister and nodded "Okay Katniss"

"Come on."

Katniss and Prim slowly walked to the town square. Prim was latched onto her older sister. Finally they made it. Katniss turned around and said "now prim they're going to have to take some of your blood okay."

Prim simply nodded her head.

Finally they had finished announcing the stupid speech now it was time for the drawing.

"For the girls we have... Primrose Everdeen!"


	3. My decision

What? I zoned out. "Primrose Everdeen". My first instinct is to start crying, but I can't. Then out of the corner of my eye I see her. Standing there her long blond hair falling in two simple braids, her face pale slightly sweaty. Primrose slowly moved her legs they wouldn't work at first, but slowly starting to move. Other kids staring at her, _ and _me.

"Prim" my voice automatically cuts off.

_Then before I realize it I'm running. Running to_ her.

"PRIM!" I holler. _I have to save her. She'll die!_

_"_Katniss!" She cries.

"STOP! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBTE!"

"Well th-this is is a surprise. Well let's welcome our new tribute."

I gulp, and find Gale's eyes. They looked worried.

"Prim go and find mom."

"But-!"

"Do what I say Prim.''

"O-okay."

I turn around and start walking toward the stage. Not knowing what awaited me.


	4. Effie's announcement

Effie smiles looking slightly uncomfortable. She slowly walked over to the bowl for the guys. _ God please don't let it_ be-.

"Gale Hawthorne"

"No. Please no." I whisper. I can now feel tears burning my face. "No please."

Gale looks at me but I don't notice. He slowly walks up to the stage with a mortified look on his face.

"We now have our to tributes. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour .

_Shut up. SHUT UP!_

"Now shake hands."

Gale and I turn and shake hands. He then mouths 'it's alright'. I nod as a reply, but he knows me better than anybody. This is horrible. Me against Gale. I think I'm going to cry. No I know I'm going to cry.

"Well that wraps things we'll be going now."


	5. The train ride

I still can't believe what happened. I'm sitting in a fancy bullet train trying to keep the tears from overflowing. I look at Gale from the corner of my eye. He looks stiff and unemotional. I'm not sure if this is a nightmare or reality.

"I hate the capitol." I murmur.

Gale instantly shoots me a look all but screaming _are you crazy?!._ I shake my head, still battling hot tears. _This is ridiculous why am I crying? I'm not five! Crying isn't going to change anything._ I need to get out of here, but before I can even get up Effie waltzes into the room.

"Well? What do you think. 200 MPH and you can't feel a thing. She smiles happily. I can't help but smile, It's just so ridiculous. That enormous wig, powered face, and what 4 inch high-heels.

Effie looks at us as if expecting something, but gives up and eventually says "Well I'm going to go find Haymitch. He probably in the bar cart."

She walks away swaying slightly in those huge high-heels. As she nears the door it slides open Allowing her to walk through.


	6. Meeting Haymitch Abernathy

We sit there waiting for our mentor, when he comes staggering out of another cart. He immediately goes for the alcohol sitting on one of the many tables. He picks up a bottle and a glass and pours until it's roughly halfway full. Haymitch opens the ice bucket and looks around.

"where's the ice?" he asked, his voiced slurred from alcohol.

Gale shrugs. Haymith slams the top back on and walks over and plopped down on a seat in front of us. We sat there starring at him expecting him to give us some advice. Haymitch notices and abruptly says "What?".

"Aren't you going to give us some advice?" He replies.

Haymitch rolls his eyes and replies with an edge "You people are usually this eager."

"Yea well your our mentor you're supposed to give us advice. So..." I remind him.

"Okay wanna know how to survive? STAY ALIVE." He says in a smart-ass tone.

With that Haymitch got up and left.


End file.
